Mafia II
Mafia II is a somewhat linear third-person shooter game, and is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. The game is developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and published by 2K Games. Development of Mafia II was announced on August 21, 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention. The game is set in the 1940s and 1950s in Empire Bay, a fictional city that is based on New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago and San Francisco. The name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State". Mafia II will be available for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The game was released to North America on August 24, 2010, and to Europe on August 27, 2010. The game experience of Mafia II involves realistic controls featuring a standard action and violent action button, as well as context sensitive situations. The game introduces a cover mechanic not seen in the previous game which allows Vito to hide behind objects while in a shootout. There are over 70 extremely detailed vehicles - including sports cars, city buses, tractor trailers, station wagons, and more. The game also introduces new weapons, like the MG42, and includes a few from the original game, like the Colt M1911A1. Empire Bay's radio stations complete the experience with a wide variety of popular music from the 1940s and 1950s. Synopsis The storyline for Mafia II is a gritty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito joins the Falcone crime family and become "a made man" along with his best friend Joe Barbaro. The story begins with the player character Vito returning home from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mikey, a car mechanic who gets in a conflict with Joe. Mikey also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. The game contains two hours of in-game cutscenes. The original game, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, had a screenplay of 400 pages, as opposed to the 700 pages of the sequel. Daniel Vávra, the writer and director of the original and the sequel, discussed the new angle of the game stating: "The old game was a tribute to gangster movies, a romantic vision. Mafia II is grittier, real, a darker world, and the effects are based in reality." The Official Playstation Magazine states: "A high body count is still promised in this tale set in a fictional city inspired by New York of the 1940s and '50s, but those casualties will come the hard way -- through small-scale operations rather than mass firefights." However, this is odd since most of the missions involve killing a very large number of enemies. Plot The game first shows a rainy day in Empire Bay where Vito Scaletta, the game's main protagonist introduces himself and tells his background history of being born in a poor Sicilian family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly, even in their new found home in Empire Bay, they couldn't escape poverty. While in school Vito met a boy named Joe Barbaro who has a gang. Vito challenges Joe to a fight and Joe takes a shine to Vito. They quickly become friends. Joe, being a year older, protects Vito from bullies, for he was a bully himself. The pair becomes close friends and have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. Vito was arrested for a botched robbery, and was given the option of staying in jail or serving in the Army. He chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad are attempting to save a prisoner from the Fascists in Italy. At some point around 1944-1945, Vito gets shot. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he is sent home on leave from the war for a month. Joe manages to get him some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe's general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. World War II ended three months later. When he gets back, Vito soon finds out that his father has left his family a debt of $2000. Vito learns about this when his sister is being harassed by a loan shark. Vito beats the loan shark up, and finds out what has happened in the two years he was gone. Realizing that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job, for which he turns to Joe. Joe takes Vito to get his discharge papers, get his own car, and to get a reliable source of income. The first work he finds is for Mike Bruski, a junkyard owner who sells stolen cars and fixes up cars for criminals on the side. Vito's mother, Maria, asks Vito to get a good line of work. She suggests working for Derek Papalardo, a union boss. When Vito arrives looking for work, Derek orders Vito to do a mundane task of loading crates on to a truck. Vito gives up and barks at Derek's right hand man, Steve. He proclaims he can make more money working for "Barbaro Incorporated". Steve brings Vito back to Derek saying that anyone who works with Joe wouldn't waste their time moving crates. Derek is cautious to accept this claim, so he pulls out a gun, just in-case Joe does not pick up the phone or says he does not know Vito. Joe confirms Vito's story, and Derek's suspicion is put to rest. Derek then asks if Vito's wants to be a collector and get some money for "the barber." Vito collects all of the dock workers fees and returns to Derek. After Vito does his job for Derek, he tells Vito that Joe called asking Vito to come over to Freddie's. Vito arrives to find that Joe has found them a connection to the mob. Their connection is a Clemente soldier named Henry Tomasino. His first job for Vito is for him to sneak into the Office of Price Administration and acquire a large sum of rare gas stamp rations. Vito is told to see a woman named Maria as she can get Vito in. After he gets the stamps, he will take them back to Henry for evaluation. Henry notices that the stamps will expire at mid-night, so if Vito re-stamps them all before midnight, he will get a bigger cut. Vito will go home that night and wake up tomorrow. Vito is exhausted and is mad at Joe and Henry for keeping him up. Henry's next job for the two is to steal some diamonds from the mall in the middle of the city. The assignment was a cake walk until the Irish gang led by Brian O' Neill crashed their car into the store. After a little back and forth, Joe and Vito must escape the police. They escape, and Joe and Vito head home later that night. Vito heads back to Freddie's about a week later to do another job. Henry must now kill a man who has not been paying Clemente his money. To do so, Vito must acquire an MG42, which he gets from arms dealer Harry. Vito takes it to the apartment where they are staking "The Fat Man's" distillery. Vito decimates the Fat Man's entourage, but escapes inside. After killing most of his guards, Henry, Joe, and Vito circle around him. Henry is shot trying to deliver the message, to which Joe and Vito kill the Fat Man. Vito then gets the group El Greco to heal Henry. Henry pays Vito $2,000 for his help in the hit, so Vito rushes home and gives the money to Francesca, to which she is grateful. Vito will go home and go to bed one more time as a free man. As it turns out, when Vito leaves Joe's apartment that day, he is arrested for stealing the same ration stamps from Chapter 3. One of the gas station attendants ratted him out, providing the police with access to his family, where they unknowingly told the police his address. Vito is provided a lawyer courtesy of Henry, but he proves no help. Vito's trial lasts about three months, when in May they give the sentence of 10 years at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Vito becomes deeply depressed, as he is beaten and treated terribly. After three days, he hears from Joe that a man by the name of Leone Galante can help make Vito's stay easier and possibly help him get out earlier. He finds Galante, but is found by Brian O'Neill, who was sent inside during Chapter 4. Vito and Brian get into a fight, but it is obvious O' Neill has the upper hand. The Warden stops the fight and puts Vito and Brian in The Hole. Vito got out early thanks to Galante, who wants Vito to be another fighter in his repertoire. At first Vito is put in as a punching bag for Pepe, but soon proves himself a good fighter. Galante soon devotes much of his time into training Vito and Pepe. After Vito fights a "spook" in the laundry room, Francesca comes and visits to tell Vito that she is getting married, but also tells Vito that Mama is sick, so Vito tells her to take what's left of his money as a wedding gift and get the best doctor for Mama. Vito goes about his day to day for about a week. He must clean the urinals in the bathroom, but the guard makes it hard for him to even stomach the job. He is then ordered to take a shower. Vito's time of thought is quickly interrupted when three men who want to rape him come up to him. He is able to take out two of the rapists before the guards come in, and Vito is beaten, and sent to the Hole once again. This time Vito receives disturbing news via mail, that his mother died on the day Frankie was visiting him. Vito is released a decent amount of time later (his hair has grown from a buzz cut back to normal), and finds that while he was in the Hole, the Mick's jumped Pepe and now he cannot fight. Pepe asks Vito to find Brian and "break some bones" of his. He finds him in the gym and prepares to fight him. Vito gains the upper hand against O' Neill once, but he gets back up and continues to fight. Vito is surprised that he is stronger then he thought. O' Neill then pulls a knife on Vito, but Vito manages to dodge it multiple times. Vito disarms O' Neil slitting his throat and then stabbing him in the neck. At this point, Vito spends the rest of his prison time in Leo's cell, while Leo also teaches Vito about the ways of the mob, the three main families, and asks what he will do once he is on the outside. Vito will be released earlier then expected in April 1951. While Vito was in jail Joe began running with the Falcone Family. Vito, while trying adjust with the 1950s culture, he along with Joe and new friend Eddie Scrapa (who is the Falcone Underboss), go out to celebrate Vito getting out of jail. On the way home, Eddie forgot to mention that he was supposed to dump the body of Frankie Potts. The party was overall a failure to Vito, but he still manages to get into the swing of things and, with Joe's help, quickly begins working for the Falcone's, selling stolen cigarettes and taking on the Greaser gang. One of Vito's biggest assignments as an associate is the assassination of Luca Gurino, though his main reason is to find out what happened to Harvey Beans, Antonio Balsamo and Frankie the Mick. He follows Luca from Freddy's to a Clemente Slaughterhouse. Vito sneaks in through the sewer system and tries to find his way into the meat grinding room. He finds Beans and Balls, and proceeds to free them and kill Luca. He and Balls fight through Luca's thugs and Balls proceeds to beat him down. Vito leaves the slaughterhouse before Balls and Beans kill Luca. Soon Vito and Joe earn the trust and respect of Carlo Falcone and, along with Leone Galante, become made-men and are brought into the Falcone family. After about two weeks or so, Eddie Scarpa orders Vito and Joe to make a move on the already pressuring Clemente Family, by assassinating Alberto Clemente himself. Vito and Joe, along with the help of young Marty as the getaway driver, go to the Empire Arms Hotel to place a bomb in the conference room where Clemente is holding a meeting. The plan backfires, as Alberto was in the bathroom at the time of the explosion. Vito and Joe shoot their way through the hotel to kill Clemente. They get to the parking lot to find that Marty was killed trying to stop Clemente. Vito and Joe chase his car through the city until they finally destroy the car, killing him. After the hit Vito is approached by Henry who wishes to escape the already crumbling Clemente family and make his bones with the Falcone's. Vito arranges for Henry to meet Eddie Scarpa, the Falcone Underboss. Eddie agrees to help Henry, and tells him to kill Leo Galante to prove his worth. Vito refuses to take part in the assassination after all Leo did for him in prison, so he rushes to Leo's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Leo leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven. After the business with Galante, Vito will return home to find Francesca crying on his doorstep. She says that her husband Eric Reilly has been beating her. Vito will then go to Eric's place of leisure, and proceed to beat him until he is a bloody mess. He tells her that he will not hit her again. Francesca is scared of what Vito has become and tries to cut all ties with him. Vito goes to bed that night to be rudely awakened by the Irish Gang now led by Mickey Desmond, the cousin of Brian O'Neil who Vito kills while in prison. In retaliation for his cousin's death Mickey sends some of his men to try and burn Vito alive in his house with Molotov cocktails. Vito escapes in his undergarments, but all of Vito's clothing, weapons and money earned up to this point will be gone. Vito goes to Joe's home to find that it has been upgraded, but is more worried about the Irish Gang. Vito is forced to wear Joe's unfashionable shirt and trousers. He and Joe go to find Mickey and kill him. Mickey can live or die, but Vito states that he is still poor and penniless. Joe does Vito a favor and gives him Marty's apartment. Henry contacts Vito to try and help him out of his financial situation. Vito and Joe meet Henry at the park and decide to enter the Drug Trade. The gang gets a loan from a loanshark named Bruno, and gets a drug connection with the Chinese Mob, and have the Bombers distribute the product. The boys are initially earning profit, but after about a week, the Chinese suspect that Henry is working for the FBI, so they kill him. Vito and Joe arrive just to see their long time friend pass away before their own eyes. Joe wants revenge, so Vito and Joe head over to the Triads base of operations. Vito and Joe kill their leader Mr. Wong and half of the other Triads in the process, but don't know where to go next. In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennio Salieri and the Salieri crime family. Their target, 51-year old Thomas Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home. When they arrive, Vito asks, "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", to which Joe lifts his gun and kills Angelo. Vito and Joe are chased by the feds, but manage to lose them. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. Vito heads to Derek, who has a job for him about handling a strike. Vito helps Derek until one of the Dock workers tells Vito how his father really died. He says that Steve drowned Mr. Scaletta after he saw Steve come back from the water, but Antonio could not be found. Vito then goes on a rampage and kills Steve and Derek. Vito then takes Derek's retirement money. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito then asks Eddie what happened, but Eddie is more interested about Vito's business in the drug trade. Vito lies and then heads over to Giuseppe's to see he knows what happened to Joe. He says that Joe was kidnapped and taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito goes there only to be knocked about by two Vinci thugs. Vito awakens at a construction site to be interrogated by Frank Vinci. After he leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill their guards. Vito then takes Joe to El Greco and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Bruno reveals that he is the same loan shark that gave Vito's father his loan for his alcohol problem. Vito leaves angered and goes home. The game then brings us to the present day where Vito is looking back at his life via photo album. Vito is then tasked to kill Carlo Falcone for Leo as his chance at redemption. Vito then goes to the planetarium and kills two guards, he then fights his way to the center of the building. As he approaches Carlo, Joe comes out with a Magnum pointed at Vito's head. After Carlo's monologue, Joe decides against killing Vito, he and Vito then proceed to kill all of Carlo's men before killing Carlo himself. A mortally wounded Carlo attempts to crawl away as Vito shoots him three more times while telling him how tired he is of killing for other people. Vito and Joe leave the planetarium to find a group of Vinci's men and Leo standing outside by two cars. Leo announces that they will congratulate by visiting the cathouse. Vito travels in the limo with Leo, while Joe is made to take a separate car. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way. Leo says to Vito 'Sorry kid, Joe wasn't part of our deal'. The camera shows an angry Vito before moving away from the car to show a view of Empire Bay, after which the credits roll. Trailers A promotional trailer was released for the game in August 2007. The first scene occurs in a low-key restaurant where Clemente Caporegime Luca, is having dinner with Henry, Joe and Vito. After some small talk, Luca asks Vito if he is against killing animals, specifically "human animals." Then follows a montage of clips from the game's cutscenes and gameplay. The next scene takes place in a warehouse. A man is crawling on the floor, begging for his life. Henry fires his gun at the man and the scene ends. The last scene is an obvious reference to the film Goodfellas; the three gangsters (Joe, Vito and Eddie) are in a car, driving to a suitable place to dispose of a body. The song "Oh Marie" by Louis Prima is featured in the trailer. A second trailer was released on the Spike VGA show on December 14, 2008. The first part of the trailer occurs in one of Empire city's churches and features Vito with his mother. It is followed by a montage of gameplay and cutscenes that feature scenes of Vito being welcomed by Joe and parts of several shoot-outs and pursuits. The song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard is featured in the trailer. An extended, high definition version of the trailer was released on January 15, 2009 with an extra 30 seconds of cutscene footage. In this new footage, Vito is shown leaving the church alongside his mother; who he drops off in a taxi. Then, a car carrying Henry, Joe, and Eddie pick up Vito and they drive off, laughing. The game was released on the 24th of August 2010 in North America. On 27 March, 2010, a new trailer was released showcasing the PhysX-based cloth and physics system used in the game. Downloadable content On 26 May 2010 four downloadable packs were offered as pre-order bonus, each one available with different stores but now there available for purchase in the PSN Store and XBOX Live Market for $2.99/240 ms points each. * Vegas Pack: Offers two additional cars and two suits for Vito * War Hero Pack: Two military style vehicles plus two new military inspired suits, including a full uniform and fatigues. * Renegade Pack: Two new cars; a small sports coupe and a 50s hot rod. Leather and lettermen’s jackets for Vito. * Greaser Pack: Two hot-rod speedsters and two new suits for Vito, one with a leather jacket and heavy boots, the other a leather racing suit. *The Betrayal of Jimmy: PS3 exclusive DLC. *Jimmy's Vendetta * Joe's Adventures was announced on the offical web-site that it is being released on November 23, 2010. Collectors edition On 26 May 2010 a collector's edtion was announced for Mafia II. The collector's edition includes the following items: * Collectible SteelBookTM Casing: Brushed metallic SteelBook hard case with debossed logo containing two pieces of art featuring Vito and Joe, the stars of Mafia II. * Made Man Pack: Free access to in-game downloadable pack that lets players get behind the wheel of two different luxury automobiles modeled after cars from the period. In addition, Vito gets two new “made man” suits, including a vintage tux. * Hardcover Art Book: A 100-page photo album-style art book that explains the artistic design process of the game. * Mafia II Orchestral Soundtrack: Mafia II score recorded by the Prague FILMHarmonic Orchestra. * Map of Empire Bay PlayStation 3 version On 15 June 2010 Sony announced at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010 that owners of the PlayStation 3 version of the game will be able to download the free DLC upon release, named The Betrayal of Jimmy. The second DLC, Jimmy's Vendetta, will be available for the PC, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 shortly after release. Multiplayer There was going to be a Multiplayer component to the game, however it was scrapped. Demo A timed demo for the game was released on August 10, 2010. The official description for the demo is as follows: Vito has started to make a name for himself on the streets of Empire Bay, someone who can be trusted to get a job done. In this hot leaded playable demo, you and Joe get one of your first serious assignments, to deal with a chump that isn't playing ball the way the Mob likes it. Make a Man of yourself in Mafia II. System requirements Minimum system requirements *'Operating System:' Microsoft Windows XP (SP2 or later) / Windows Vista / Windows 7 *'Processor:' Pentium D 3Ghz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 3600+ (Dual core) or higher *'RAM:' 1.5 GB *'Video Card:' nVidia GeForce 8600 / ATI HD2600 Pro or better *'Hard Disk Space:' 8 GB *'Sound Card:' 100% DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card *'Peripherals:' Keyboard and mouse or Windows compatible gamepad Recommended system requirements *'Operating System:' Microsoft Windows XP (SP2 or later) / Windows Vista / Windows 7 *'Processor:' 2.4 GHz Quad Core processor *'RAM:' 2 GB *'Video Card:' nVidia GeForce 9800 GTX / ATI Radeon HD 3870 or better *'Hard Disk:' 10 GB *'Sound Card:' 100% DirectX 9.0c compliant card *'Peripherals:' Keyboard and mouse or Windows compatible gamepad PhysX & Apex enhancement system requirements *'Operating System:' Microsoft Windows XP (SP2 or later) / Windows Vista / Windows 7 *'Minimum Processor:' 2.4 GHz Quad Core processor *'Recommended Processor:' 2.66 GHz Core i7-920 RAM: 2 GB Video Cards and resolution: APEX medium settings *'Minimum:' NVIDIA GeForce GTX 260 (or better) for Graphics and a dedicated NVIDIA 9800GTX (or better) for PhysX *'Recommended:' NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470 (or better) Video Cards and resolution: APEX High settings *'Minimum:' NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470 (or better) and a dedicated NVIDIA 9800GTX (or better) for PhysX *'Recommended:' NVIDIA GeForce GTX 480 for Graphics and a dedicated NVIDIA GTX 285 (or better) for PhysX NVIDIA GPU driver: 197.13 or later. *'NVIDIA PhysX driver:' 10.04.02_9.10.0522. Included and automatically installed with the game. Here is a comprehensive list of benchmark tests with and without the use of PhysX. Mafia 2 26m.jpg|From jmababa.webs.com|link=http://jmababa.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=10237967 Mafia 2 2m.jpg|From jmababa.webs.com|link=http://jmababa.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=10237967 Mafia-2-game-1600-1200-1408.jpg|From jmababa.webs.com|link=http://jmababa.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=10237967 Mafia 2 3m.jpg|From jmababa.webs.com|link=http://jmababa.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=10237967 28981.jpg|RARE WALLPAPER OF MAFIA 2 mafia2-wall-1280x960.jpg|RARE WALLPAPER OF MAFIA 2 wall_04_1280x960.jpg|RARE WALLPAPER OF MAFIA 2 phpThumb.php (800 x 600).jpg|WHERE HAS THIS CHAPTER GONE? mafia2_wallpaper.jpg|Mafia 2 molotov click on link below to view|link=http://jmababa.webs.com/apps/photos/ Pictures in gallery link Notes *The game currently holds the record for most usage of the swear word, "fuck", in a video game at 200 instances of the word, respecatively. The game that held the record before hand was House of the Dead: Overkill, at 189. http://kotaku.com/5640174/guinness-gives-mafia-ii-the-f+bomb-record External links * Mafia II official website * Mafia II official forum * Main Theme Category:Games Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay